dominatiion rhymes with abomination
by listwriter
Summary: Maybe quite MA. I'm not sure. Uchihacest is the word here. Finally Sasuke catches his brother. Not suitible for young eyes...


**Warning:**

**Brother on brother incest…do not like do not read…**

**You have been warned**

**It's rated M for a reason!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: not mine…**

**Domination (rhymes with abomination)**

He had been a good brother at one time. But that had been a lie. He may have even been a good person, once. This Sasuke didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted him dead. But first he wanted to make him suffer. To be humiliated. To feel shame. Oh yes, he may even teach his big brother sorrow. But he doubted that. The cold son of a bitch had butchered their mother and father, just to know he could.

Why, oh why was he cursed with a little brother who was such an insufferable _idiot_? His little brother was such an ignoramus, but at least he was getting better. Kind of. The stupid son of a bitch had learned to fight with a blindfold on so that Itachi could no longer use the Valideiscope Sharingan on him. He would beat him mercilessly if he managed to catch that little rat.

Sasuke made several thousand shadow clones and made each one throw a shurinken. He got closer and closer to his brother, fencing him in. As Itachi was dodging his brother leapt up and snapped a chain on his wrist. He fell like a rock. CRASH! Straight to the forest floor. The chakra drain was immediate. By the time he hit the ground he was totally unconscious. _Oh how the mighty have fallen. _Sasuke thought grinning.

When Itachi awoke again he was chained to the ceiling of a very dark room. "So, you're finally awake." Commented Sasuke lazily from his chair by the door. "Good. Then we can begin your punishment soon."

"Nani?" asked Itachi blurrily. "What are you talking about Otouto?"

"You haven't realized it? You're in my house. You have nearly no chakra, only enough to keep you alive." Sasuke walked over to his brother. And looked into his eyes. "You're also wearing no clothes." Sasuke stared hard at him. "I'm going to punish you. I'm going to humiliate you." His little brother kissed his cheek. "But most of all I'm going to make you hate me."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Promises, promises." He smirked. "There's nothing you can do that's that bad."

The Otouto smiled widely, then kissed his brother fiercely. "Wanna bet?" He grinned at his aniki's stunned face.

"You sick little bastard!" Itachi spat. "You're more fucked up than I gave you credit for."

Sasuke stripped off his shirt. "That's right dear niisan." He dropped to his knees and roughly grabbed his brother's member.

"S-stop! Don't do that!" Itachi protested. Sasuke stroked his brother hard, using quick rough movements. With only a few strokes he was hard. Sasuke didn't stop there. Oh no. He quickly took his brother into his mouth, sucking roughly.

"Shit!" Itachi groaned. He felt his release coming very soon. If it was his intention to humiliate him Sasuke was doing an excellent job. Being jerked off by someone you considered to be inferior to you was not exactly a good thing. Just as he was about to come his Otouto stopped. Sasuke got up and left the room. _Shit! _

His brother decided to do this many times. By the fifth time Itachi was ready to scream. By the seventh time he cracked. He stared directly into his brother's eyes. His own eyes were narrow and cold. "Fuck me!" He rasped hoarsely.

His brother smirked. "I'm sorry aniki, I didn't quite hear you. What did you say?"

He was absolutely certain that the older Uchiha would never repeat his earlier statement. It _was _rather hard for Itachi to bend his pride. "I said 'fuck me' Otouto." He snarled, knowing that Sasuke had damn well heard him.

Sasuke chuckled. "Fine dear oniisan. I'll humor you." He took out a silver chain necklace from his pocket and placed it around the older Uchiha's neck. He released him from the chains and wrapped his hands around his waist. "Now." He murmured huskily into Itachi's ear. "If you are good Aniki I'll fuck you into the mattress, just like you want." His hands trailed down his brother's body. "But if you are bad…" He slid a finger into his Oniisan. "I'll shove a vibrator up this nice ass of yours and lock you into a room all by yourself for a few days!" (A/N: This is no small threat. Gemini and alone very, VERY BAD!) He finished the speech by kissing his brother on the mouth.

"Just do it!" Said Itachi, almost tiredly.

"As you wish." Sasuke dropped his pants and threw his shirt over his head. "Like what you see?" He asked seeing his older brother staring hungrily.

He almost fell over when his brother answered. "More than I ever should."

With smooth easy strides the younger Uchiha glided toward the elder brother and displayed an extraordinary amount of strength as he cupped his bottom and picked him up clear off of the ground. With a loud grunt Sasuke slammed himself into Itachi.

The elder now knew he was past humiliation or shame. He had gone straight past the realms of 'Oh my god!' and 'He did what!?!' and straight into the 'Eeeeeeeww!!'

He was totally gone by the time Sasuke started thrusting. He hit his prostate immediately. _Wrong on so many levels. _He thought as he slid his arms around his brother's neck and wrapped his legs around his waist. Sasuke had gone around the bend a little himself.

"Onegai Otouto." Moaned Itachi willingly impaling himself on his brother's shaft. "Faster Sasuke, go fucking faster." (Onegaiplease)

The younger raven haired male didn't even think about possibly slowing down as he pounded himself farther into the elder raven. The glaring assault on his prostate made Itachi moan as his brother's hips rocked against him in a constant motion. Yeah. The motion didn't even help Sasuke in his fight for his sanity.

"Brother, brother!" He panted, groaning as his aniki kissed him hungrily, silencing both their loud cries of pleasure. '

Soon neither of them were standing anymore as Sasuke lowered them to the floor. He continued his frantic thrusting, feeling sadistically pleased as his older brother's fingers scraped against the floorboards. "Onegai. Onegai Otouto. Don't stop." The aniki moaned, throwing his head back. He didn't seem to realize that the THUD was the back of his own head hitting the floor. All of his feelings were focused on the one area of his body. (Not that he minded, since he was probably getting splinters in his back)

"Sweet Kami-sama." Sasuke whimpered. (Kami-sama is kind of like God. ** Giggles **Sasuke is praying to God!) He was so close, so very close and he could tell that his brother was too by the deep growling that came from Itachi's throat. The growling became a roar as they both reached their climax.

Sasuke woke up the next morning in his own bed with his brother. His friends were standing in the doorway looking at him like he was mad. _Yeah, this is easily explained. NOT!_ Sakura and Naruto looked at them, mouths wide, gaping at them like idiots.

"Ohayou." He groaned. (Meaning good morning) He rolled over on top of his brother, ready to fall back to sleep. He could have sworn his Oniisan groaned. "Ohayou Sasuke." Back.

"SASUKE!!!" The visitors both screamed.

"Nani? What the hell do you want?" he demanded. They continued to stare at him like he had a third eye.

"That's, that's, that's…" Stammered Naruto, then he gulped. "Itachi…your aniki."

Sasuke jerked the covers over his head. "Thank you Mr. Always-states-the-obvious-a-lot. I realize who this is. If that's all you wanted to say, GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Sasuke…" Groaned Itachi. "don't be so damn loud. Do you have any idea what time it is? Don't tell me you want to go again already. I still have splinters up my ass from that stunt you pulled last night."

Sasuke bolted upright and pulled a sheet around his waist. He dragged his naked brother out of the bed to Itachi's profuse cursing. "We're taking a shower. Let's go."

"Yamete, matte, Sasuke. (yametestop) (mattewait) I'm not going to be the Uke again!" (Uke gay/gaybottom female submissive)

"Fine!" called Sasuke. "But take a shower anyways."

THUD!!! Sakura fainted at the realization of what was going on, finally registered in her brain.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto freaked.

Both heard Sasuke scream. "AH SWEET KAMI-SAMA!!!" The scream was followed by several groans and a pounding sound coming from the other room.


End file.
